fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fiore Regal Academy of the Combat Arts
The Fiore Regal Academy of the Combat Arts 'is the premier training academy of the Fiore Royal Military. Better known simply as "'The Academy". It was founded centuries ago by the Vista Patriarch, Soran Vista, in an effort to create a place where the youth can thrive and learn. The Academy is the training ground of the military's most talented prospects. However, note that many go through an accelerated 16 week boot camp as an alternative. These tend to be those that cannot use magic. History A little over a decade after the defeat of Zeref and the stabilization of Fiore, the King approached Soran on the matter of training and molding future soldiers. When pressed for his honest opinion and vision on the matter, the Supreme Commander simply said that aside from the basic 16-week boot-camp, he wanted to make a place that could grow its' students in many ways. While rigorous in training, Soran wanted to make a place with a laid back atmosphere reminiscent of a few of the academic institutions he had passed by on official business. A place where young people could live and discover themselves through and through. After much legal deliberation and financial planning, the Academy's construction began just a few years later. Soran had called for the location to be near but not on the grounds of the Military HQ simply because he believed it was ideal to keep future cadets away from too many "outside influences". Also, he rejected having his name in the school's official name; argued that the name bestowed upon the Kingdom's premier training facility should be neutral and somewhat generic. While the academy's grounds were massive, at the time of its' opening, there were only three buildings -- a main instruction building, weapons dojo, and library. The mess hall was within the main instruction center. As the centuries passed by, the Academy's campus setup would become rather complex with numerous buildings, special training grounds, and renovations to the first lot of buildings. A few months prior to its' opening, the King voiced his opinion on Soran leaving behind some physical part of his legacy with the school. Soran would agree to have his surname included with the library's official name, the Vista Library. Later on, it would become to be known as the Vista & Hart Library, the latter surname belonging to a future military hero. Even in its' early days, the Academy's founding created a stir in Fiore. It was seen as a sound investment by the common people though there were a number of naysayers believing that the Academy's construction was a waste of tax dollars. Young men and women from all over Fiore came to take a crack at the entrance exam. However, it's important to note that early on cadets were overwhelmingly male and usually from at least "well off" families. For the latter, at the time the government could not afford to cover the costs of everyone's education in the Academy. Though now all cadets go for free, furthermore, they are housed and fed for free as well. Soran had two unconditional standards that he wanted the Academy to follow till the end of time, he argued that these two things were not up for debate in the future if accepted. In the words of Soran, they were two principles that were a safeguard against backwards thinking, stagnation in the quality of training, and simple ignorance. First, he demanded that the Academy always be open to change. That is, as time passed and the world changed, the institution would not hinder its' evolution as a place of training and education. He believed that while tradition was important, clinging to the past would only hurt them in the end and bring ruin to the military's prospective soldiers. In the current day and age, this is referred to as the "Change principle" and has been used numerous times to refute naysayers that were against changes in the Academy's training regimes among other things. Second, Soran argued that the criteria for Headmaster should not be based on pure strength. To him, a weak man could raise a great warrior by proper instruction. Whether the person is a weak mage or very powerful should be considered irrelevant. Soran set the golden rule that their intellect, teaching abilities, leadership skills, and compassion be of the upmost importance. While they should be skilled in some respect, they did not need to be some elite fighter. These two standards were accepted rather quickly by the King and his advisors due to Soran's convincing style of debate and their confidence in him. System When one decides to join the Military they can choose to go to the esteemed academy that churns out the best soldiers around. Usually, only those who can use magic join this academy, however, there have been numerous exceptions in the history of the institution. The Fiore Regal Academy of the Combat Arts is where all the training happens, also, while here the trainees are able to receive an exemplary education. The full course can be about 4-5 years for those who come to the military at 16, to properly train and educate themselves. So, from 16 to 20(max) years of age, the academy cadets train to better themselves. As the Military puts emphasis on experience. Many off-duty, high ranking officers, teach here on occasion. Furthermore, during the yearly final exam periods known as "Hell Week", the aforementioned individuals arrive at the academy to oversee the cadets' performance in the physical and written exams. Admission into the Academy Admission into the Military Academy is rather simple, as to not be a strain on future generations of mage-soldiers. The minimum age to enter is 16 years of age, at this point a person can attempt admission into the school. The young man or woman must show some amount of magical power and or exceptional physical might. If they succeed in doing so, their admission is finalized. Note that many nobles get in without much effort at all. Academy Curriculum The Military Academy is exactly that, an Academy that rears up young soldiers to enter combat. The Academy trains their youths in four main categories Magic, Strength, Speed, and Tactics. These are called the Four Pillars, and are the main focus of their training in the academy. Of course they are trained in numerous sub skills. Classes are set up into two categories, theoretical and technical. Technical classes are hands on, meant to give first hand experience and strengthen the body. This entails combat training, such as magic, weapons, etc. drills. In these classes students, sometimes called cadets, choose their prime magic style. Most go with elemental, but some, usually the more gifted, train to master more advanced magical techniques. Technical classes are considered school favorites, as they are exciting, riveting, and painful. Theoretical classes deal with hypothetical situations, these are the classroom sessions. Tactics is synonymous with this category. Theoretical classes train the mind; challenge one's ability to "think factually, critically, and instinctively." Most students rue these classes, as they are a huge challenge. But, they are essential to continuing one's training. Known Staff *Edward Mustang: Sealing Magics Teacher Uniforms Throughout its' long history, the Academy has change its' stance on cadet uniforms on many occasisions. This depended heavily on the headmaster at the given time. From the time of Raimo's early years, uniforms were not manditory except for in combat related courses. However, following the graduation of SENSHI's generation, the current Headmaster decided to make uniforms mandatory once more, in an effort to enforce discipline. Gallery Academy Class.jpg|Typical class Academy Weapons Dojo.jpg|Weaponry Dojo Typical Academy students.jpg|Academy students. Academy 5.jpg|Administrative Building Academy Library.jpg|Vista & Hart Library Trivia *Majority of the images used are from the K'' anime. *There are a number of students who have skills on level with potential S-Class mages of guilds. But, due to the experience factor in the Military, one must be 20 to be a commissioned officer. This can be seen with students like Drake Vista, Azuki Isshi, Richard Buchanan. *There are two lakes on the academy grounds, one near the western side, that is ''Lake Bonaparte, and one by the south side, that is Lake Alexander. *The Academy is constantly churning out new "mage soldiers" every year. As the academy is an escape from poverty or a boring life for many who have no interest in guilds, but want to take their talents somewehere. However, not everyone who graduates from here goes on to serve in the military. *The Academy is influenced by the Shino Academy from the manga/animes series Bleach. *Strangely enough the three current strongest students are all second year students. *There is an accelerated bootcamp for those who desire quick entry into the military. This is the route taken by those who cannot use magic most of the time, which is, in fact, the majority. Category:Zicoihno Category:Fiore Royal Military Category:Locations Category:Academy Category:School